Traducción: Now How Did That Happen?
by Mischa LeCroix
Summary: ¿Sookie con un bebé? ¿Podria ser Eric el padre?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Fui llevado por aquellos que seguían siendo leales a la Reina y torturado por ser un traidor. Fui lanzado fuera del país, encerrado en una celda con barrotes bañados en plata. Cada noche durante dos semanas sufrí en las manos de aquellos que deseaban romper cada uno de mis huesos mientras me ataban con cadenas de plata. Mi piel era quitada cada noche con cuchillos de plata solo para esperar a que volviera a crecer lenta y dolorosamente. No me dejaban dormir y durante el día era vigilado solo por lobatos que eran contratados solo con este propósito. Fui golpeado con martillos hasta que mis huesos eran un poco mas que trozos pequeños, me dispararon, apuñalaron e incluso amenazaron con violarme hasta que casi deseara suplicar por mi muerte final. Me alimente solo con las ratas que podía atrapar y las cuales eran atraídas solo por el olor de sangre. Cuando la llevaron ante mi (ella podía sentir la misma agonía que yo por mis torturas) para entonces era un demente que se quejaba constantemente y que apestaba hasta casi sucumbir ante la locura.

Ella fue quien me ayudo a asesinar a quienes me atormentaban. Ella fue quien me ayudo a llegar a casa con ayuda de los otros. Ella fue quien me ayudo a que me bañara y en cuyos brazos finalmente caí dormido por primera vez en semanas. Así fue como vague lejos del dolor con su calido cuerpo presionado junto al mío, ella fue quien susurro en mi dañado oído "Te tenemos; estas a salvo".

Pam fue quien arreglo con el adapto el tiempo fuera y que ella debía estar conmigo. Mi curación física solo necesito unos pocos días tomando constantemente la sangre que vertían en mi garganta (True Blood y un poco de su propia sangre era lo único con lo que ella se sentía a salvo de darme) como a un humano se le es dada sopa de pollo por una muy exigente enfermera. Sin embargo fue mi curación emocional la que tomo más tiempo, despertaba de un salto preparado para sentir a mis secuestradores solo para sentir unas suaves manos que me acariciaban cariñosamente.

El último día antes de que ambos regresáramos a nuestras vidas normales, finalmente le dije lo único que me había guardado, le dije que la amaba. Ella dijo que también me amaba y entonces hicimos el amor.

La idea de que podría seguir con nuestra relación después de mucho tiempo perdido, pero entonces el destino nos separo otra vez. El Rey me envió a supervisar uno de sus importantes proyectos. Ella lloro la noche antes de que la dejara y pidió que no me fuera. Le dije que estaría de regreso en un día.

Estaba equivocado.

Estaba de pie frente a la casa de mi amada, Sookie, por primera vez después de un año. Podía oírla tarareando y cantando dentro de su casa y por primera vez me sentí en casa.

Golpee la puerta; ella abrió la puerta y dijo "Eric" con una voz tan suave que sonaba como si me hubiese esperado durante mucho tiempo. Pero entonces Sam, el adapto, se puso de pie junto a ella con un bebé en sus brazos.

"¿Quien es?" pregunto Sam empujando al pequeño bodoque con gentileza.

Lo único que podía hacer era mirar fijamente al indefenso pequeño de la manta amarilla con caballitos con sus pequeños y rosados puños algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y sentí como si me hubiesen tirado un balde con agua congelada. La había perdido y lo único que ella podía hacer era mirarme fijamente con una expresión defensiva.

Mire a Sam, quien, por todo lo que me desagradaba de su tipo, sabia ser un hombre de honor y dije "Felicitaciones, por favor cuida bien de ella". Bese a una atónita Sookie en la mejilla me voltee para dejarla por ultima vez.

Estaba realmente sorprendido cuando Sam sujeto mi chaqueta y me empujo de vuelta "Eric deja de ser un idiota y metete dentro de la casa". Deje que me llevara dentro de la casa. Indico que me sentara junto a Sookie en el sofá, quien ahora sujetaba al bebé.

Había oído sobre las famosas lecturas de Sam, pero nunca había presenciado una. "Eric, Sookie, estoy arto de ustedes dos actuando como una pareja de conejos cornudos persiguiéndose".

Sookie iba a hacer un comentario, pero él la silencio con una mirada.

"Sookie, no se que arreglo descabellado hiciste con Niall, pero un hombre tiene derecho a saber sobre su hijo" con eso el tomo el bebe de Sookie y lo puso en mis brazos. Instintivamente comencé a acunarlo como mi madre me enseño hace muchos años atrás con mi hermana menor.

"Eric mira a este bebe y dime, ¿que ves?"

Observe al bebe que parecía muy pequeño, sin dientes con un flequillo de suave cabello rubio coronando su cabeza. Luego abrió sus ojos y me sonrió. Me congele; sus ojos eran exactamente del mismo color que los míos. Los ojos azules no son raros, pero esta clase de azul lo era. En el lado de la familia de mi Padre era un gen dominante y todos los niños nacidos en ese lado tenían sus ojos de esta clase de azul. "Pero es imposible, soy un vampiro, no puedo ser padre" dije atónito mirando a Sookie para que me lo confirmara.

Ella me miro y asintió "Eric, tenemos un hijo"

Sam miraba fijamente de uno hacia el otro y dijo "Sookie llama al tonto de tu Bisabuelo; necesitamos su ayuda para explicar esto apropiadamente".

**_Continuara..._**

**reviews!!!...please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Entonces Sookie fue a llamar a Niall.

Me quede aquí sentado atónito, sosteniendo al bebe que seguía sonriéndome, era realmente hermoso pensaba hasta que el agarro y tiro de mi cabello "oh, con cuidado allí" le dije y recibí una desdentada risa en respuesta. "¿Cual es su nombre?"

Sam suspiro, "Cameron Northman es su nombre real, pero todo en los alrededores creen que es Stackhouse. Mira, ahora debo irme a casa y Uds. dos necesitan hablar"

Hice algo así como una mueca de dolor al escuchar el nombre y me pregunte "¿Por que dos apellidos?". ¿A caso no vives aquí? Creo que me alegre bastante al oír eso.

"No, yo soy su padrino; Solo paso por aquí para ayudarla de vez en cuando. Es muy difícil ser madre soltera".

Tuve la leve impresión de que esa última parte era algo así como una reprimenda. "¿Sam, Tienes algo que decirme?

"Solo que un hombre de verdad se hace responsable por sus actos y hace lo correcto cuando una mujer tiene a su bebe"

Me gire furiosamente hacia Sam "esto no es acerca de dejar o de olvidar el control de natalidad. SOY UN VAMPIRO, ¡NOSOTROS NO PODEMOS TENER HIJOS!" le grite, despertando al niño en cuestión y provocando un incontrolable llanto.

Sam me observo, lo levanto y comenzó a calmarlo paseando de un lado a otro con el sobre su hombro. "Genial, cerebrito, tiene tres meses y es casi imposible hacer que se duerma".

Me sentí un tanto molesto y me disculpe con Sam o el bebe (en realidad no supe con quien debía hacerlo).

Sookie volvió y me sonrió tímidamente, tomo a Cameron, lo puso en su sillita para el auto y dio las buenas noches a Sam. "Niall dice que esta en camino y que nos explicara pronto".

"Eric ha sido bastante tiempo" comenzó ella cuando Sam nos dejo solos.

"Sookie, podrías explicarme esto... ¿como fue esto posible?" Le pregunté indicando a Cameron, quien parecía querer comerse su propio pie.

"Un mes después que te fueras comencé a sentir nauseas cada mañana y perdí mi periodo. Fui a ver a un doctor y el dijo que estaba embarazada, pero yo sabía que era imposible porque con la última persona que estuve fue contigo. Quinn fue hace un año. Volví a hacerme los análisis, estando segura de que había cometido un error cuando Niall vino a verme estaba en el 5to mes de embarazo y me dijo que el había arreglado que yo pudiera concebir y que tú eras el padre"

Reflexione acerca de esto, preguntándome que lo pudo motivar a hacer esto. "Me hubieras tratado de ubicar. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? No hubieses tenido que pasar por todo esto tú sola".

Me miro directamente a los ojos y dijo amargamente" ¿Me hubieses creído? Hubieses pensado que tal vez dormí con alguien más y probablemente tratarías de asesinarlo".

Sentí ganas de sacudir a Sookie "No soy un monstruo, Sookie, yo no hubiese tratado de asesinar a un bebe indefenso incluso si hubiese sido de alguien más. Antiguamente si la humana de un vampiro quería procrear podíamos usar nuestro glamour con un hombre para que proporcionara lo que nosotros no podíamos. Este tipo de cosas no son inauditas, solo son poco comunes.

"Niall dijo eso. El dijo que podrías hacerle daño"

Entonces alcance a Sookie y la acerque a mí, dejando que mi brazo sujetara su cintura, olía muy bien, su piel olía a calor, lo que pude deducir era leche materna. Pude sentir la tensión en su cuerpo, ella estaba echa un lío. "Sookie, vamos a decidir que haremos con todo esto, lo prometo".

Ella descanso su cabeza en mi hombro y pregunto "Bueno, dime, ¿como te sientes acerca de ser padre?"

"Honestamente nunca creí que fuera posible así que nunca lo considere. Necesitamos hacer un test de ADN por supuesto.

Se aparto de mi enfadada "¡¿entonces no me crees?!"

Supe que si hubiese hecho algo para provocar su ira lo único que ella debí hacer era rescindir mi invitación de su casa, y entonces nunca hubiésemos podido resolver nada "Te creo, él tiene mis ojos. Es solo que los demás no lo creerían y necesitamos una prueba sólida de esto".

Su ira se acabo "tienes razón, debí haber pensado en eso".

La mire un poco más de cerca y me di cuenta de cuan cansada se veía "no estas durmiendo apropiadamente, ¿verdad?

Dio una cansada carcajada "De verdad no sabes mucho acerca de los bebes. A esta edad, tienen que ser alimentados cada tres horas, entonces tan pronto acabo de dormirme el comienza a llorar y tengo que alimentarlo de nuevo".

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que alguien mas lo alimente sin que tenga que ser de esos?" dije indicando sus pechos que se habían hinchado hasta dimensiones impresionantes.

"Sí, puedo usar un surtidor para sacar leche y puedo ponerla en un biberón. Así es como los padres humanos ayudan.

"¿Aceptarías si me ofrezco para hacerlo? Estoy despierto toda la noche, así podrías dormir un poco" le indiqué.

Entonces me dedico una verdadera sonrisa "Sí, podría aceptar, tengo un poco en el refrigerador y puedo sacar un poco para Sam en la mañana,

"Mira te estas quedando dormida de pie. Dame un curso rápido y vas a dormir un poco. Si sucede cualquier cosa te despertaré.

Sookie me explicó como esterilizar, calentar la botella y como probar si estaba demasiado caliente. La mire escéptico ante la idea de probarla en mi antebrazo, así que ella me dio un termómetro para probarla y un curso rápido de cómo encontrar la temperatura apropiada. Ella cambio a Cameron a un pijama y dejo que lo llevara a dormir. Moví su cuna un poco más cerca de mí y me senté a esperar a que Niall apareciese. Tuve el presentimiento de que no disfrutaría nuestra conversación.

_**Continuará...**_

**Reviews...Please!!!**


End file.
